


Carol & Abby

by teganus



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Collage, Fanart, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teganus/pseuds/teganus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>creating banners, icons and collages is my kind of "fanfiction" ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carol & Abby

[](http://photobucket.com/)

please have a look at our forum  
www.colorful-shipping-community.com - queer ladies on tv and in the movies

our facebook page  
https://www.facebook.com/ColorfulShippingCommunity

novembersterns videos  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/Novemberstern/pseuds/Novemberstern


End file.
